Clever Mint
by Tally Solleni
Summary: [Based on a Grimm fairy tale] Mint, once again, avoids getting in trouble.


**Clever Mint**

**Summary:** (Based on a Grimm fairy tale) Mint, once again, avoids getting in trouble.

**Genre:** Humour/Parody

**Rating:** K+

**Descriptors:** Milfeulle allegedly 'threatening' to cut off someone's ears. If it was okay for the little German kids back in the days of the Grimm brothers, it'll be okay now...hopefully.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Galaxy Angel or any related characters. The fairy tale on which this is based ("Clever Gretel"- possibly the best fairy tale ever) is public domain, so I theoretically can use it as I please.

---

"Yummy treat, can't be beat, courtesy of Milfeulle," Milfeulle sang stupidly, as she slid the first cake into the oven. "Put it in to bake, tasty cake, made with love by me, oh!"

(How she made 'Milfeulle' rhyme with 'me, oh' remains a mystery.)

As she started to put in the second cake, however, she happened to look at the clock. "Oh, goodness! It's almost time already!" Milfeulle put in the second cake, then hurried to the door. "Mint! Could you come in here, please?"

"Yes?" the young telepath enquired, entering the kitchen. Mint was actually rather irritated that her game of three-dimensional Shogi had been interrupted, but she refrained from mentioning this.

"A diplomat is coming to visit us today, so I made two cakes, one for us and one for him," Milfeulle explained, untying her apron. "They're both in the oven right now. But I just realised that it's about time for the guest to get here, and I was told to give him a tour of the base when he arrives. Will you please watch the cakes while I'm gone?"

"Certainly. You can count on me." Mint bowed slightly.

"Great! I'll be back in an hour," Milfeulle said, starting out the door. "Take the cakes out when the timer starts beeping, okay? If the snacks burn, we'll probably get in trouble!"

"I will keep that in mind."

"Okay! Bye!"

---

"This is not good," Mint said to herself, peering into the oven. "The first cake looks like it is getting crispy, but the timer hasn't beeped yet..."

After a moment's thought, Mint removed the cake. She poked a toothpick into its surface, and it did indeed come out clean. "Perfect. I did not remove it a moment too soon."

Upon further inspection, the cake was a coconut cake- Mint's favourite. Her stomach suddenly rumbled, and Mint recalled that she had missed lunch.

"I had better make sure that it tastes good," Mint decided. "After all, it would be very bad if we served a bad-tasting cake to our guest. Besides, that part looks a little burnt..."

Mint cut out a small bit of the cake and ate it. "Oh my, it tastes quite good," she concluded, her ears flapping happily. "I am sure it will be fine to serve this to the diplomat. Although..." She studied the cake, frowning. "It looks a little odd now, since I cut out a piece of it already. It will not do to serve a partially-eaten cake to our guest. I might as well eat it all now, and then we can give the other cake to the diplomat." In five minutes, Mint consumed the nearly-whole cake.

"Exquisite," she swooned. "Milfie's cooking is truly top-notch. Now to check on the other cake." Mint peeped into the other oven. "Oh, dear! In the time it took me to eat the first cake, the second one has gotten even more crispy!" She took out the second cake in a hurry. It, she discovered, was also a coconut cake.

"It looks all right, for the most part," Mint muttered. "But still, I had better taste it to make sure that it's not too burned..."

---

"I'm back!" Milfeulle chirped. "And our guest is here! Are the cakes finished cooling?"

"Erm...they're finished, yes," Mint returned.

"Ah, you made cake?" the diplomat asked, following Milfeulle. "Excellent. I love cake."

"Is that the case?" Mint called. "Well, Mr. Diplomat, could you come in here for a moment, please?"

"Certainly." The diplomat entered the kitchen. Mint lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Mr. Diplomat," she explained. "I'm afraid you are in _very_ grave danger."

"Danger? What sort of danger?"

"Well, you see, Milfeulle may look kind, but she is actually a sadistic butcher."

"What?" the diplomat cried.  
"I know it is hard to believe, but look around the room. Isn't it a bit suspicious how many knives she's keeping in here?" Mint gestured at the assortment of kitchen knives hanging on the walls.

"That's true..."

"I'm afraid that Milfeulle has lured you here under pretense of cake in order to cause you harm. If you remain here..." Mint suddenly mimed cutting something with an axe. "...Milfeulle is going to cut off your ears and eat them!"

"My ears? Why?"

"I do not pretend to understand the workings of her insane mind! Now, please, you must get out of here! And don't let her know that you know, or she might just throw your entire body into a pot and boil you!"

"But she's sitting next to the only exit! How can I get out?"

"I will distract Milfeulle while you make a run for it. For goodness' sake, now, run as fast as you can and don't look back!"

The diplomat, sweating bullets, nodded and rushed out.

"Huh?" Milfeulle said in wonder. "Where are you going?"

"You won't get them!" the guest shouted back.

"...What?"

"MILFEULLE!" Mint cried, running out of the kitchen. She was nearly in tears. "It's terrible, terrible!"

"What's terrible?"

"The cakes! Our guest stole both cakes! He just suddenly grabbed them and ran out with them, without so much as a 'thank you'!"

"Well, that's not very nice of him," Milfeule huffed. "He could have at least left _one_ of the cakes for us. Now we won't have anything for our snack."

"You can probably catch him. He can't have gotten far, since he was a bit chubby."

"I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Milfeulle ran out the door. When she sighted the diplomat, she began shouting "Just one, just one!" Unfortunately, the guest thought she meant 'just one' of his ears, and ran all the faster.

Mint chuckled to herself, then went back to her game of three-dimensional Shogi.


End file.
